1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a wireless communication technology, and more particularly to an antenna for near field communication (NFC), an NFC device including the antenna, and a mobile system including the NFC device.
2. Description of Related Art
Near field communication (NFC) technology is a short-range wireless communication technology. As NFC technology has been developed, NFC devices have been more commonly employed in mobile devices.
Mobile NFC devices communicate with each other easily using NFC. In addition an NFC device can be used for a mobile payment.
Generally, an NFC device includes an NFC antenna for emitting an electromagnetic wave. Production cost and performance of an NFC device may be dependent on a design of an NFC antenna.
Therefore, if production cost of an NFC antenna increases, production cost of an NFC device and a mobile device including the NFC antenna may also increase.